Harry Potter and the Shadow Game of Hogwarts
by Mistryl and Company
Summary: Joey and Seto are Elementals, a dangerous breed of wizard. Now they and the rest of the gang are invited to attend the new Hogwarts with Harry and the rest. And their Yamis cause the worst to happen. Hogwarts is now a Shadow Game.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Joey and Seto are Elementals but they're finally being given a chance in Hogwarts Advanced School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But what they didn't expect was that their yamis would turn the school into a shadow game. Now they all have to survive the year with soul intact. For this they will need the help of their friends.

The following are the family relationships

Yugi(Yami & Millennium Puzzle)- Snape's nephew

Ryou(Bakura & Millennium Ring, Eye) & Kalina(Nefetiri & Millennium Key) (oc) Bakura- Snape's nephew and niece

Tristan- Seanmus' brother

Duke- Harry's brother

Serenity- Neville's sister

Seto(Seth & Millennium Rod)- Hermione's brother

Noah- Hermione's brother

Mokuba- Hermione's brother

Joey(Anubis & unknown 8th Millennium Item)- Ron's brother

Mai(Nafirta & Millennium Bracelet)- Draco Malfoy's sister

Téa and Sasuke(unknown Yami & Millennium Necklace) (oc) Gardner- no relations

Malik(Marik & Millennium Scales) - no relations

Note- In this one all were raised separate from their wizarding family except for Mai. Noah was adopted by Gozaburo and Mokuba by a young couple. Both attended Hogwarts. Seto and Joey have lived on the streets their entire lives. I mean like sleeping in an alleyway. So Seto's last name is not Kaiba and he will be ooc from the YGO series. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: YGO and Harry Potter don't belong to me however Joney, Samantha, Sasuke, and Kalina do!

* * *

Joseph felt the slap from his redheaded older brother. "I hate you!" The older boy screamed. "I wish you were never born!"

The tears streamed down Joseph's face but what wasn't expected was the teddy bear in the boy's arms that burst into flames.

The boy cried and Joseph looked up as his mother came running.

"Oh, Bill, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh, mommy. Joey did it." The plump looking woman gasped then covered her mouth as she looked down at the infant. An Elemental was only born once a Millennium. The last born died and with 'You Know Who' running around she couldn't trust keeping an Elemental around.

"Arthur," the woman looked at her husband exasperated.

"Calm down Molly," Arthur Weasley tried to comfort his wife but it wasn't working.

"Arthur, Joseph's an Elemental."

"Impossible! Two Elementals born within two years of each other?" Everyone had of course heard of the Elemental born to a young Muggle Couple. He was the older of a set of twins; his twin was what magic folks called Acumens. They were infants born with the maturity and brain of an adult super genius.

"Arthur," Molly started crying on her husband's shoulder. "I'm so afraid. We can't possibly keep Joseph."

Only recently had the law that ordered the deaths of all Elementals been reversed. They were a dangerous group, the Elementals.

"Joseph, we'll be back soon," Molly said as she put the now blond infant down on the ground. This new spell would hide his red hair.

Joseph looked up, his eyes full of tears. He didn't even feel the flames on his clothes, lapping at his skin. He was just a baby. Molly didn't turn around again as she drove off.

* * *

"And the ruling of the Court of the Ministry of Magic is this. Seto Granger shall not be sent to Azkaban but he is forbidden ever to do magic again. He shall remain expelled and shall be raised as a Muggle. If he ever uses it again he shall be sentenced to Azkaban with the punishment of an immediate kiss. This is the punishment in the case of the murder of Professor Gerald Hollan, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The boy with his neatly trimmed dark brown hair refused to look up. Sure he had killed the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but it had been an accident.

"Mr. Granger, your wand." Seto looked up and approached the adult wizards. He didn't want to meet Dumbledore's eyes. He physically winced as Dumbledore took the tender oak wand. He fingered it lightly then taking both sides he bent it until it splintered and snapped. Suddenly a huge wave came over them, slowly drawing away to show a wet and bedraggled Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard leaned over and dropped the splinters of the boy's precious possession into his hand.

Seto felt his tears flooding. The water beneath his feet was rising around his ankles. He hated being an Elemental.

Seto looked down at the boy sitting on the ground. There was a small burning in front of him in the dirt. Seto couldn't believe it, the boy was an Elemental, just like him.

* * *

"Hi," the boy jumped up. He hit the dirt and tried to put out the flame. "It's okay."

Seto put his hand out, a small globe of water above it. The boy looked up, his blond hair was messy and his soft brown eyes were filled with fear.

"You too?"

"Yep, I'm Seto."

"Seto?"

"Yeah, just Seto."

"I'm Joseph, but call me Joey." Joey smiled up at Seto, his brown eyes soft.

* * *

"Seto!" The eighteen year old turned over to see his friend curled up next to him for warmth.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and brushed his messy brown hair out of his face. He yawned as the blond stood up.

"Ya gotta git up."

"Whateva," Seto rolled over but found that he ended up face first in a puddle. He yelped as he saw a fireball explode in front of his nose. Seto jumped to his feet and glared at his fire-controlling friend. "I'm up, I'm up," Seto grumbled.

"We promised Yuge we'd be dere ten minutes ago, Seto!"

"Yeah, yeah," Seto ran his hand through his messy hair, trying to get the mess in some sort of order. His clothes were dingy and a little too small but that was what you got when you lived in an alley. He was wishing they had taken Yugi up on his offer to stay last night. The small ledge over top of the alley could in no way keep them dry.

"Joey!" Seto ran after the other boy, trying to keep up. Yugi lived with his grandfather a couple miles away.

Seto groaned as his ragged t-shirt snagged on a pipe sticking up from the ground and it ripped. "Well, there goes that shirt," he muttered to himself. Seto tried to pull away but noticed the hole in his shirt was still stuck on the rusty pole. He couldn't lift it up.

He pulled on it and the shirt ripped the rest of the way. His momentum caused him to fall on his butt.

"Seto! Quit messin around!"

"But I ain't!"

* * *

Solomon Mutou finished with sweeping the doormat of the Game Shop and looked up. Sitting on the power lines were numerous owls. They all stared at him and then flew down, each dropping a letter. Solomon, better known as Gramps, swung at them with his broom but they just pecked him as he flew off. "Lousy owls," he grumbled as he picked up all the letters. They were all addressed in neat cursive writing. He grinned as he saw the emblem of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mail!" Gramps yelled as he came in. His 'grandson', Yugi jumped off the counter. Even at eighteen he still looked like he belonged in grade school.

Gramps paged through the letters. "Here Yugi." He passed all of them out as he said off the names. "Bakura, Kalina, Téa, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Noah, Mokuba, Sasuke, …" Gramps looked down as he saw the other two in his hands. The two street boys: Joey and Seto were as of yet not present.

Two seconds later two messy boys ran in. "Joey! Seto! You've got mail," he handed a letter to each of them.

Seto raggedly ran a hand through his greasy hair and flipped the letter over. He froze as he saw the seal on back. His entire body was visibly shaking. The look on Seto's face couldn't be described as anything but absolute terror. "I swear I haven't used any magic." His voice shook, sounding like he was about to start crying even though boys didn't cry.

He swallowed, slipping his finger under the seam and opening the letter. With shaking hands he took the sheet of paper out.

_Dear Mr. S. Granger,_

_ You have been accepted into the Hogwarts Advanced School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will need the following items:_

_1 robe_

_1 pewter cauldron_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- Advanced Edition_

_Advanced Book of Spells- Grade 1_

_History of Egyptian Magic_

_History of Medieval Magic_

_History of Ancient Asian Magic_

_Advanced Herbology_

_Future Sight_

_Advanced Potions_

_Advanced Charms_

_Advanced Transfiguration_

_Seeing the Stars- Advanced Edition_

_You may bring an Owl, toad, cat, etc. _

_You may bring a broomstick if you desire _

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore 

Seto jumped up and hugged Joey from behind, wrapping his arms around his friend's throat. "I'm in!"

Noah rubbed his hands together as he looked at all of them. "Yeah, well, Dumbledore himself is coming here tomorrow. We start school in eight months and he's going to tutor all of you to catch you up."

* * *

It was bright and early when the old man came up the steps of the Game Shop. He looked around at the group of people gathered there. "Morning, I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"Morning," they all answered. Gramps moved them all upstairs where Dumbledore sat down and he made a huge load of books appear. "Alright, time to get to know each other." He looked around through his spectacles. "I think I know all you're names." He pointed at each of them as he said their name in turn. "Okay, Yugi Mutou, Téa Gardner, Sasuke Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joseph, Ryou Bakura, Kalina Bakura, Seto, Mokuba Granger, Noah Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, and Duke Devlin."

All of them looked a little shocked except for Mokuba who was going into his third year at Hogwarts this year.

"It's time to study." He passed the books around. Joey swiped the dust off the book in front of him. It read on the cover Standard Book of Spells Grade 1.

"We gotta learn dis?"

"Yes, you do Joseph so hop to it!"

Joey shook his head as he opened the book. Everyone else was already spread across the carpet so Joey stretched out over the couch. His brown eyes traced the words as he felt the old wizard's eyes on him.

"Looking at you it's hard to believe you're an Elemental of Fire. Things are never what they seem."

"Do ya or don't ya want me ta study ya old man?"

Yugi looked up suddenly as he smelled something. Dumbledore was batting at his cloak and the carpet, which were on fire. Yugi ran for the fire extinguisher and worked quickly to put it out. Joey acted like nothing had happened.

"Once each of you are done with your chapter I'll test you on the spells."

Gramps came in at about two in the morning. Everybody else had gone to bed. Even Dumbledore was asleep on the chair. They had been at the studies for a week now. Gramps suddenly noticed the blond at the desk in the corner. He had often been amazed at Joey's dedication when he had taught the youth to be a Tournament Duelist. He had ground a great amount of knowledge into him. Now here he was again, still awake with a pile of books beside his chair.

Gramps knew he was exhausted but he never wanted to rest. Gramps had taught him snoozing during lessons but he had been rather rudely woken up by Dumbledore.

* * *

"What are they talking about, Platform 9 ¾," Yugi grumbled.

"Divider between Platforms nine and ten," Seto muttered. Joey was rolling his eyes as his small golden furred puppy named 'Mutt' followed at his heels. Seto was leaning against the wall asleep.

"Don't," Noah said as he grabbed Joey's arm. "Muggles are everywhere." He had seen the look in Joey's eye.

"Are you going to the new Hogwarts too?" Every one of them turned to see a mob of redheaded boys along with one other boy and three girls.

"Of course we are." Noah said as he smirked at them.

"Mokuba!" One of the girls yelled as she hugged him. "You should have told me they were sending you with us. You could have gotten your stuff with Victor and me."

Mokuba just began turning red. "Uh, no thanks. I think I'll stay clear of Vicky. I don't think he likes me too much."

She grinned at him. "Well, that's what you get for accidentally crashing into a tree on his broom."

Mokuba grinned widely. "Well he has enough money to but a new one!"

Noah walked over and hugged the girl, picking her up. "Hermione! You've grown up since I last saw you."

"Hey Noah! I haven't seen you since I came to Japan last summer. How's Kaiba Corp doing?"

"Well," Noah ran his hand through his neatly trimmed light blue hair. "I kind of told Gozaburo to get lost when he tried keeping me away from school. He seems to have disowned me but I don't much care."


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts and Potions Class

Thank you ShamanQueens! And here's a new update. Hope it continues in quality.

* * *

Seto watched out the window as they finally drew to a stop. It had been six years since he had last been there, getting off the same train. He wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
_The high priest looks worried.  
  
I've noticed that Anubis._ Joey smirked as he heard the voice of his own Yami. He knew his Millennium Item was resting in his bag by his feet. As long as Anubis remained under control things were good. _Wish I knew what Seto was thinkin' 'bout.  
  
Probably dreaming of Blue Eyes_, Anubis' laugh was heavy.  
  
_Yo Anubis, I neva got to thank you for what you did in dat duel against Marik.  
  
It's no problem, my Hikari. I couldn't let you die but I don't get why it didn't destroy you. I think you could have stood without my help. You are strong Hikari, stronger than I ever gave you credit for.  
  
Okay, okay quit gettin mushy on me. Ya know, for such a big guy you are such a softy.  
  
Would you prefer I try to destroy the world again?  
  
Yuge would just stop you and ya know it.  
  
Yes, but he did have trouble against my Sphinx.  
_  
Joey laughed at this one. He knew of all the others with their spirits but it wasn't till he received his own that he really understood.  
  
The door slid open and Anubis was silent. Joey stood up stretching and looked out the window. He could see a castle stretching out before him. Hermione was talking about a mile a minute about something that didn't bother him.  
  
"Welcome to the Hogwarts Advanced School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," an older woman said as they all stepped through the door. "You will be led inside where you will be sorted into your houses for the first time in this place." Joey felt Seto rest his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry." Joey nodded as he followed the crowd in. There were four tables spread across the large room they entered with a large group of adults in front.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall please come forward as I call your name to be sorted into your houses." There were looks of pure joy on many of the faces of mixed ages.  
  
"Kaiba, Noah." The tall boy went forward before the rest of the crowd. Excitement passed over his face. Joey jumped as the hat opened a pair of eyes.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" It yelled as it landed on his head.  
  
"Kaiba, Mokuba."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Mutou, Yugi"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Taylor, Tristan"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Potter, Harry"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Granger, Seto"  
  
"Ravenclaw!" Seto grinned in pure happiness. He was back in Ravenclaw just like before.  
  
"Granger, Hermione"  
  
"Ravenclaw!" A look of horror crossed Hermione's face.  
  
"What?" She trudged over towards the Ravenclaw table to join her brothers.  
  
"Malfoy, Mai"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Malfoy, Draco"  
  
"Slytherin!" The two blonds smirked as they joined the other Slytherins.  
  
"Gardner, Téa"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Gardner, Sasuke"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Bakura, Ryou"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Bakura, Kalina"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Snape, Samantha"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
The black-haired girl that had been seen before looked towards the talking hat. "What do you mean Hufflepuff!? What's the point of getting resorted if it means that hat is just going to be an idiot?" She stormed over to the Hufflepuff table and growled at any one who dare approach her. Everyone knew Samantha only wanted to be in Slytherin.  
  
"Snape, Joney" Everyone gasped as an older black-haired girl approached the hat. A smirk was playing across her lips.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Devlin, Duke"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Wheeler, Serenity"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Weasley, Charlie"  
  
"Gryffindor!" Everyone began cheering. All of the Weasley boys had been brought back in except for Bill.  
  
"Weasley, Percy"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Weasley, Fred"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Weasley, George"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Weasley, Ron"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Joseph"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Ishtar, Marik"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
McGonagall continued reading off the names. Each house sounding off after the name. Mai was going crazy trying to put out her hair after it had lit on fire after Joey had been assigned to Gryffindor.

* * *

"I am so dead," Yugi groaned as he dropped into a large chair beside Joey. His Millennium Puzzle bounced against his chest. They had gone through three classes already: Charms with Ravenclaw, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Herbology with Slytherin and History of Egyptian Magic with Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Tomorrow would be Astrology, Divination, History of Medieval Magic, History of Ancient Asian Magic, and Potions.  
  
"Yuge, we still got potions with Slytherin today."  
  
Yugi opened his eyes to look at Joey through the slits. "Please tell me you're joking." His violet eyes fell on his friend's set expression. "Guess not."  
  
"We still have a few hours," a tall scraggly teenage boy said. His glasses rested on his nose in front of a lightning bolt-shaped scar. "I'm Harry Potter, from Hogwarts. I think you met some of my friends."  
  
Joey stuck out his hand. "Hey Harry, I'm Joey and this is Yugi."  
  
Yugi waved his hand at Harry as one of the red heads came up. He was a tall eighteen-year-old with a lightly freckled face. "Hey Harry. Meeting the new kids?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Joey and Yugi."  
  
They waved and then heard a yelp. "You can't do that!"  
  
"And why not!"  
  
"Cause it would mean I would lose!" Tristan stuck his tongue out at Duke as he gathered the small figurines in his hand along with a pair of dice. It had been a few years since he had befriended Duke, calling him his 'partner in crime'. Tristan smirked as he slapped Duke on the back.  
  
Serenity ran into the room and dropped onto the couch beside Joey. Ever since he had saved her from her abusive father she had felt a closeness to him. He felt to her like the brother she never had. If she had ever had a brother she wished Joey could have been it.

* * *

"Checkmate," Seto smirked as Noah groaned. Hermione was standing her head at the wizard's chess.  
  
"Come on Hermione you said you would play the winner." She sighed as she took the seat Noah offered her. Seto spun the board around in a quick movement, the white facing Hermione.  
  
"White moves first." He was smirking as she watched her older brother. Several other Ravenclaws gathered around two of the Granger siblings. Hermione directed her first piece. Seto's smirk never wavered. It took a grand total of three moves before Seto's voice rang through the common room. "Checkmate."  
  
The thirteen-year-old Mokuba was giggling on the floor as they turned around to see Noah pounce on him again to tickle him.  
  
Seto grinned honestly for one of the first times and joined his twin to torture the baby of the family. Hermione was right behind them, glad for the first time that she was in Ravenclaw with her brothers.

* * *

"Welcome class, I will be here for this day before your new potions master arrives." The eyes of Severus Snape traced the class before him. They made several students shy away. Harry grinned widely hearing that Snape wasn't going to be the potions master.  
  
Joey felt his Millennium Item in his hand beneath the desk. He slid his fingers along the smooth gold exterior as he felt the comforting presence of Anubis' mind in his soul room. He was sleeping for now and that meant Joey could pay attention. He wondered if all those horror stories about potions class were actually true. Then something caught Joey's eye, or rather some one. She was a tall, slender girl with her black hair lying over her shoulders. It didn't hide the green and silver patch on her robe nor the clothing that matched her eyes perfectly. She was watching Professor Snape intently with never wavering eyes. Joey had seen her twice before and she always seemed to be paying perfect attention during classes. Even during Herbology and History of Egyptian Magic. Well, it wasn't his fault that he had either lived through or his yami had lived through everything they were talking about in History of Egyptian Magic. They had just been talking about the Millennium Items and like he didn't know that. They had made a big fuss about the mysterious eighth one.  
  
_Yeah, mysterious.  
_  
"Joseph!" Joey snapped his head up to find Snape staring at him. The girl was watching him very cautiously. "I have called you three times already," Snape said in a low voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Joey just looked confused and the girl focused her eyes on him. She seemed disdainful at his lack of knowledge. She then turned her eyes back towards Snape.  
  
"What?" His jaw dropped. He didn't understand this point thing.  
  
"You heard me Joseph," Snape narrowed his eyes at the blond.  
  
Joey was never a student to take this. Back in Domino no teacher ever punished him. Maybe because Seto, his constant companion was known by Noah Kaiba.  
  
Joey got to his feet, angrily. Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy and then felt a heat. His cloak was on fire. He swatted at it, trying to put the fire out.  
  
When Snape finally succeeded in doing this he turned to glare at Joey. "Joseph, you have detention tonight."  
  
That was enough for the girl that just a moment ago Joey had been thinking about. She got to her feet, slamming her hands down on the desk. "That's unfair!"  
  
"Sit down Joney!" Snape bellowed at her.  
  
Her eyes contained a certain fire in them. "No father. It is irresponsible to punish him for what he cannot control and expect him to understand that which has not been explained."  
  
_Father?_ Joey looked up surprised. This girl was Snape's daughter. A guardian angel had fallen into his life by the name of Joney Snape.  
  
"You shall join Joseph in detention Joney since you seem so infatuated with him and fifteen points from Slytherin for your outburst."  
  
Mai Malfoy snickered but Sasuke Gardner was on her feet. "We aren't allowed to speak our mind in this class?"  
  
"Detention Miss Gardner, Miss Malfoy will join you as well." Mai's jaw dropped and Joney turned around to smirk at her. Ryou Bakura seemed outraged as well but his sister clamped a hand to his mouth.  
  
"Don't say a word," Kalina hissed at him.  
  
Harry stood up but before saying a word Ron dragged him back down. "Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape said tiredly and then ordered them to open their books. It seemed that the few years out of the house had given Joney spirit. She had turned into quite a woman, seeing as she stood up to him. She was turning out like him.

* * *

"Hey!" Joey hurried after the girl, Joney. "I wanted to thank ya for what you did back dere."  
  
Joney ran a hand through her hair, loosening the tangles. "Listen up, don't expect me to do it again. I just wanted my father to know where to stop. Now leave me alone, Muggle."  
  
"Muggle?" Joey turned towards her, glad that he was still tall, or at least taller than her.  
  
"Yes you heard me." She began walking away until Joey grabbed her arm. He cloak was off, hanging off her other arm. Joney tried to pull away but his grip was strong.  
  
"I ain't a Muggle, got it?"  
  
Her face was cool. "As far as I'm concerned you are." She felt heat around her arm. It was starting to hurt.  
  
"I'm not a Muggle," Joey said slowly.  
  
"Please let me go," Joney whispered. Joey released her arm and she saw the circle red and blistering. Joney was visibly shaking. "You're one of them, one of the Elementals." Her arm was hurting and Joey was panicking. He had never hurt anyone before.

* * *

"You're due for a rather nasty scar," said a young man in a white coat. He was called Doctor Berlines and was the doctor of the new school. "No magic is going to diminish this. Elemental injuries can't be healed by magic. I can give you some herbs to diminish the pain but that's about it."  
  
Joney nodded, taking the drink she was offered and painfully slipped her robe back on. The doctor handed her a note.  
  
"This was dropped off for you."  
  
The note just read a single word in sloppy handwriting: sorry.  
  
Joney just shook her head. No one had ever apologized to her before. Especially not a Gryffindor.

* * *

Please R&R!


	3. Quidditch

Drew: here's more for you!

Voakands: well here's some more for you to get used to it.

Ocean Lily: Thanks! Glad you like it

ShamanQueens: Glad the quality is keeping up, glad you thought some parts were funny and of course there's romance brewing, they're teenagers after all.

DarkDragon34: yes a please will get me moving

Ceribi Motou: Thank you! I'm glad it's original. One thing I hate is using an overused plot

Ra's Priestess: Thanks! And the answers to your questions are as is following:

Joey-18  
  
Sasuke-17  
  
Téa-18  
  
Yugi-18  
  
Ryou Bakura-18  
  
Kalina-18  
  
Tristan-18  
  
Duke-18  
  
Serenity-16  
  
Mokuba-13  
  
Seto-20  
  
Noah-20  
  
Draco Malfoy-18  
  
Harry-18  
  
Hermione-18  
  
Samantha-18  
  
Marik-18  
  
Ron-18  
  
Fred & George-19  
  
Percy-22  
  
Joney-23  
  
Charlie-25  
  
Mai-22  
  
As for your other question Seto does know about his family but chooses in the orphanage to not tell Joey about it. Noah and Mokuba were raised together as Kaibas. Seto is the only one out of the boys that keeps his original last name. Other than that the only other last name that is changed is Mai's.

Okay, on friday I'm leaving for vacation with no computer, I'll try to get up a new part before then, If not I'll be gone for a week or two and have an update soon after I get back.

* * *

_ Gag! I'm really starting to hate divination._ Téa sank down in her seat. Of course it didn't help that everytime the professor asked a question Mokuba, who was sitting next to her, would accidentally hit her in a hurry to raise his hand before the rest of his family.  
  
Today they were trying to communicate with the spirits through some sort of chant. She looked over to another pair, Seto and Noah.  
  
Seto was smirking and doing a decent job. Téa just shook her head. That could only mean Seth had taken over. It seemed every one had a spirit but her.  
  
"Hey, you going to try it?" Mokuba looked over at Téa in earnest and she could tell he hated it as much as she did.  
  
"Why do I need a crystal ball? If I wanted to talk to a spirit I could just ask Yugi, Sasuke, Joey, Seto..." she counted off all her friends that had yamis.  
  
Finally the professor excused them. Téa sighed in relief as she gathered her books. She hoped the others were out of potions. All these brains made her really feel stupid.  
  
Téa ran out of the classroom and was overjoyed to see all the rest of the gang waiting for her. She welcomed the hug from Tristan.  
  
Seto gave Joey a friendly punch in the shoulder. "So how did class go?" Téa asked her sister.  
  
Sasuke yawned a bit. "Same old, same old. Got a detention."  
  
"Joey got a detention too and a girlfriend!" Yugi piped up as he shoved his way into the front. He stretched out the word 'girlfriend'.  
  
"Did not!" Joey hit him on top of the head. "She hates my guts."  
  
Seto perked up waiting for the story. No one noticed that Noah had already left, probably to study. Not that he really needed it.

* * *

"Hey! What's my best girl doing out here moping?" Joney looked up to see the shock of red hair then ran towards Charlie Weasley.  
  
"Charlie! It's so good to see you."  
  
He grinned widely touching Joney's wound gingerly. "I saw what happened." Charlie was a bit short and stocky which had given the couple a funny look. Joney remembered going to a dance together and Charlie had bewitched his shoes to float several inches off the ground to stand above his tall and willowy date. But he had grown so he stood a good inch and a half above her now.  
  
Charlie's eyes showed a sudden enragement as he pulled Joney back down to the ground. "He better watch his hands. Why did you stand up for him? You couldn't like him, he's an Elemental!"  
  
Joney looked over at him, the wind catching her hair. "I would have done the same for any of them Charlie. My father pushed it too far today."  
  
Charlie just shook his head. "I don't trust these new kids. Dumbledore shouldn't have brought them here. And that Seto Granger is a loose cannon, you were there the day..."  
  
Joney turned her gaze away. Yes, it had been early in her third year. She remembered the long sheet covered stretcher levitating past her and the rest of the students. There were several Aurors following closely behind a pair of dementors on either side of a young boy. He looked quite a bit different than the rest of his family, a mudblood. His hair was neatly brushed and the sapphire eyes were brimming over with tears. He walked, his shoulders slouched, on past all of them, knowing what fate awaited him.  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Don't get too close," Charlie brushed a lock of hair away, his finger traveling down her straight jaw line. "Nothing good can come from an Elemental."

* * *

"Come on Joey, you can at least try out." Joey sighed as he saw Harry's earnest looking face. Everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Lemme get this straight Harry you want me to try out for some game where you fly on brooms and put balls through hoops?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
Joey pulled his nose up at the idea. The last thing he wanted to do was be up in the air. "No," he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.  
  
"Come on Joey, it'll be cool," Yugi said as he grinned widely. His eyes were wide and pleading.  
  
"Fine! I would but I don't got a broom."  
  
"Uh yeah, Noah told me to give this to you." Harry grinned as he held out a new broom. It was called the LightShot. Joey raised an eyebrow at the rest of them, felling like he had been duped.

* * *

"But you hate heights," Seto pointed out as soon as he heard about Joey's problem.  
  
Joey just rolled his eyes and Seto let his jaw drop.  
  
"You didn't tell them?" He asked his shorter friend, a bit bewildered.  
  
"No, I didn't!" He snarled. Seto's sapphire eyes scanned the face of Joey.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I thought I could get out of it." He turned away, wrapping his fingers tighter around the handle of the broom. "I didn't have a broom so I said I would knowing I couldn't. Then Harry told me that he had talked to Noah about it. Noah had already purchased me one."  
  
"You'll snap it in half if you squeeze it so hard," Seto said as he offered a small, shy smile.  
  
"It would keep me from this stupid try out, wouldn't it!" He snapped. Seto tried to calm his friend but the glare he received silenced him. "I don't want to hear about it Seto." He turned around leaving his friend standing there.  
  
Seto knelt down on the ground, putting his hand over the growing flame and drenching the grass beneath him.  
  
"Be careful Joey."

* * *

"Good job!" Harry said as Joey blocked another Quaffle headed towards his direction. Joey was quite skilled for a first timer. The last Quaffle rolled across the grass and Harry called a break. He had been an easy choice for the new team captain.  
  
Joey landed and as soon as he hit the ground he fell to his knees and clutched at his stomach.  
  
"Hey Harry, he looks pretty sick," Fred pointed out. Harry noticed that Fred was right. Joey's entire body was shaking as he sounded like he was trying to cough up a furball. A few moments later Harry pulled his nose up at the smell of the substance on the ground and Joey was still going at it.  
  
"Go get Doctor Berlines!" Harry yelled at Kathy, one of the three new chasers. Joey held up a hand to stop them once finally getting a chance to take a breath.  
  
"It's okay, it'll pass. Just git airsick."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry yelled as he rested a hand on Joey's back.  
  
"Didn't give me much of a chance. Yuge shoulda known." Kathy returned, brushing her long auburn hair out of her face.  
  
"Okay, Tom! You're next!" Harry yelled at the next chaser. "Who's the next for try outs?"  
  
George was staring at a short list. "Um, you aren't going to believe this one Harry."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. He hated this, reassembling the entire team. "Just tell me," he sighed.  
  
"Neville."  
  
Harry looked at George like he was about ready to murder him. "If this is a joke George it's not a good one." George just smirked and Harry knew that this day wasn't near over.

* * *

Harry sighed as he put the final team list on the wall. All the wannabe keepers gathered around it, each elicited a groan in sadness.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Elise, one of the Gryffindors that had tried out, sat down next to him. "Why don't you check out the list?"  
  
"I'm sure I didn't make it," he gave a struggled smile.  
  
Joey looked up as a pile of fabric and pads were dropped in front of him. "Suit up Joey, practice starts in an hour."  
  
Joey glanced up at Harry and groaned.  
  
"We train long and hard," Harry said, his face straight. "Two practices a day, one at five until class starts at nine and the next at six until ten."  
  
Joey blinked his eyes as Tom offered him his hand. "Come one Joey! I'll show you the dressing room."  
  
Joey sighed as he took the short blond's hand. His blue eyes danced in excitement.  
  
Joey entered the dressing room, taking the new clothes in his hand. He peeled off his black robe and matching sweater and tie. The buttoned white collared shirt was next.  
  
"I saw the posting," Seto's excited voice said. His eyes traced the well-known scars and blotches on Joey's back. He remembered how his friend had gotten most of them.  
  
"Yeah, wonderful." Joey took the sweater and pulled it over his head. He put his shirts in a locker and removed his tennis shoes. His quick hands worked at the belt as he moved to grab his new uniform pants. He felt Seto's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"At least try to enjoy this," he smiled.  
  
Joey nodded as he tightened the pants and then moved to the boots. He sat down, strapping them on his feet. The pads followed and then the gloves. He tightened the last strap on his gloves and turned back towards Seto who handed him his Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Joey nodded, slipping them on then took the broom that Seto handed him.  
  
He wrapped his taller friend in a hug. "I'll see you after practice."  
  
"Yeah, if Harry hasn't killed me yet!" Joey quipped back as Seto slapped him over the head. The two friends laughed together.

* * *

"Ouch!" Joey felt the Bludger hit his shoulder. He felt the ripping of his shoulder. He lazily spun down onto the ground.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Got hit," he stepped off.  
  
Kathy grinned as she said a spell. Joey moved his shoulder, grinning at the ease of it now.  
  
"Cool," he grinned as he felt no pain. He looked like he thought it was the greatest thing ever. Harry glanced at his watch to see that it was past ten.  
  
"Okay, practice over!"  
  
Harry heard a chorus of 'thank yous'. Joey grabbed his broom and headed back up towards Hogwarts. Seto was waiting for him there, paging through a textbook.  
  
"About time," he muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Joey covered a yawn with his hand. "I think Harry would have kept us longer had George not fallen asleep on his broom."  
  
Seto smirked and then Joey tackled him, bringing him down to the ground. "For a minute I was thinking you might actually have brains."  
  
"Nah, yer imaginin things again." Joey reached down and began tickling the brunet that he had pinned down.  
  
"Uncle!" Seto managed to yell between his fits of giggling as Joey got back to his feet, brushing himself off. Seto had yet to get off the floor as he looked back up at Joey. "You realize you're really just like family, right Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"I mean that," Seto got to his feet and placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. He noticed that the younger one's face looked worn and pale. "Go to bed."  
  
Joey nodded as he headed down a hallway towards the Gryffindor common room. 


	4. Detention

Sara: Thanks! Hope you continue to like it and I just may use that idea

ShamanQueens: Thank you! Well more nice Seto and glad you like Joey on a broom

Ceribi Motou: And here's another update before I leave!

Rowan Girl: Thanks! Glad you like it so much

Ra's Priestess: You're welcome!

Okay! Last update before I leave! Enjoy!

* * *

Joey collapsed on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, still wearing his Quidditch uniform. The rest of the team wasn't far behind him in this.  
  
"Joey, you better get changed. You have detention tonight." Joey groaned as he was reminded. He had forgotten all about detention.  
  
Joey sighed as he stumbled off the couch. He didn't really feel like moving. Joey hurried to the boy dormitories and changed into some more comfortable clothes. Once he had done so he hurried out of the common room, meeting with Sir Habagold, the groundskeeper of the school. He glanced around to see Sasuke, Mai, and Joney already waiting there.  
  
"Well kiddo, glad you found time to join us for detention. I know how painful it must be to take time in your busy schedule. However the rest of your schoolmates managed to make it on time." He smirked defiantly at Joey. He had decided it would be best not to argue with the staff.  
  
"Wonderful evening isn't it, Muggle," Joney muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Joey was laughing and then he caught the glare. "Love the accent, but Ryou does a better one." She blinked, looking slightly confused.  
  
"I do not have an accent, you do."  
  
"No, I ain't got no accent!" Joey yelled and he saw a small smile.  
  
Sasuke rolled her eyes as Joney covered her mouth to hide a smile. Sir Habagold cleared his throat and walked off towards a narrow pit.  
  
"This leads to the plumbing sewers of our new building."  
  
"For being so new it sure looks ancient to me," Joey snorted.  
  
"The original Hogwarts was created over a thousand years ago. This castle was built to replicate it."  
  
Sasuke was giggling as Joey continued making comments.  
  
"Well, the sewers have been clogged and we need to clear it. No one is quite sure what's doing it."  
  
"What?" Mai gapped as Joney raised a single dark eyebrow over her green eyes. Every single move of the black-haired girl reminded Joey of that jerk potions master that gave him the detention in the first place.  
  
Mai was still complaining as Joney slid into the dark pit. The scummy water splashed up around her. Joey and Sasuke were right behind her.  
  
"Do you actually expect a lady like me to walk through that?"  
  
"Lady? Whatever," Joney muttered as she stepped forward through the knee-deep muck. "_Illuminus_," she whispered and the tip of her wand began glowing.  
  
Sir Habagold was muttering something under his breath as Joey and Sasuke stood there talking. Sasuke soon began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Detention isn't supposed to be enjoyable!"  
  
Joney heard a yelp as Sir Habagold fell and was dragged under. "Sir Habagold!" Joney glanced around frantic. Her hand fell under the water, searching. She didn't see her old rival reach down and hit her hard.  
  
"Bloody hell," Joney hissed. "You made me drop my wand!"  
  
Joney felt across the ground, rubbing her hand against it as she searched for something.  
  
"There's a hole here!"  
  
Joney went under the water, disappearing from sight. Sasuke wasn't far behind her, dragging Joey along with.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Sasuke broke through the surface as she looked around. Joey and Joney were missing.  
  
"Oh, man, guys can be such jerks sometimes!" Sasuke glanced around and pulled her nose up at the smell.  
  
Sasuke squealed as she saw a little slug on the wall.  
  
_You are such a chicken._ Sasuke growled as she heard the taunting voice of her Yami. Her Yami had once been the Pharaoh's daughter.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
_Take a look at your necklace. _Sasuke looked confused then she whacked herself in the head. She remembered the Millennium Necklace that was always around her neck. It was glowing brightly as she concentrated, opening the vision before her.  
  
_ "Our new school must be closed." Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"Why?" A young girl asked.  
  
"The child of 'you know who' remains here. This is a danger we cannot afford."_  
  
Sasuke blinked her eyes as the vision cleared. She hoped it was from the past because things weren't looking good.

* * *

"Keep up," Joney snarled as she stepped into a small pipe. It was dark and she couldn't see a thing. She had gladly found her wand but there was oil in the pipe. If she didn't watch it things were going to turn out badly. The last thing she wanted was for that to happen.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Joney flattened down to her stomach, pulling herself through the pipe. It took a while for them to make it out. Before them was a huge slug, its body wrapped around Sir Habagold.  
  
"Help," his voice struggled to say.  
  
"I guess that's why the drains were clogged." Joey commented. Sir Habagold was going to die if they didn't do anything.  
  
Joney swallowed hard as she pointed her wand at the giant slug and swallowed hard, pronouncing the words carefully. "_Avada Kedavra_!"  
  
There was a green flash of light and the giant slug rolled over and fell dead. Sir Habagold crawled out, shaking. Joney said another word and the slug burned in a moment in a blue fire.  
  
Sir Habagold's eyes widened. "That, that, that was the killing curse."  
  
Joey covered his mouth to try not to gape. It wasn't quite working.

* * *

Joey dropped onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He stank from the sewer but he didn't have the energy to actually get up and take a bath.  
  
"You wreak Joey!" Ron said from his seat.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Joey rolled his eyes as Mutt padded over to him. The puppy was getting larger every day.  
  
Ron sighed and tossed a towel at him. "Get changed. I can't sleep and I don't want to have to smell you all night. Joey caught it and stumbled off the couch and into the bathroom. He returned several minutes later wearing a pair of loose sleep pants and an old t-shirt. Ron yawned as he curled up in his thick robe.  
  
"It must be strange being around all these people suddenly," Ron said as he eyed Joey.  
  
"Not really, I grew up in da orphanage till I was ten. After that I was always wit Seto."  
  
"Always?" Ron echoed incredulously.  
  
"Yah, nights got cold in the alley so we slept curled up together." He shrugged his shoulders then saw Ron's look. "It was just to keep warm and that would be gross! Seto's like a brother to me." He glared at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, must still be strange."  
  
"What's your family like?" Joey asked suddenly curious.  
  
"Well, I'm the second youngest in a family of seven kids. We used to have eight but the one a tiny bit older than me died or something."  
  
Joey just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, he was like just nine months older than me and younger than Fred and George. Mum said he had some bloody, whacked out abilities. Said he got himself killed because of them. He was an odd ball; he was, well according to Bill. Didn't know him myself. Disappeared when I was nothing but a baby."  
  
Joey eyed him closely. It would fit right in with the time that he had been sent to the orphanage.  
  
"Yeah, his name was Jo-something." Ron looked thoughtful for a moment as he tried to remember. "Oh yeah, that was it, Joseph."  
  
Joey's face paled significantly.  
  
"Hey Joey? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled slightly. "I'm fine."

* * *

Yugi sighed as he sat in History of Egyptian Magic. Joey was sitting next to him, glancing over the conspicuously empty seat on the other side of the room. He wasn't paying attention to the strange lack of Anubis until Seto spoke out of turn and five points were taken from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Ah!" Joey swiveled around to see Seto clutching at his chest in pain.  
  
The professor was shaking as Joey stumbled to his feet to wrap his arms around his friend. "It hurts," he hissed, still struggling with the pain.  
  
"Seto, you need to fight it. Don't let the shadows win," He hissed, shaking the brunet.  
  
The sapphire eyes locked on brown as Seto felt the pain eyes away. "What was that?" He whispered.  
  
Yugi was the one that answered as his eyes fell on the darkening sky. "It's a shadow game."  
  
"A what?" Ron gawked at Yugi, joined by the stares of Harry and Hermione. Fred and George were smirking. Tristan glanced at Duke and Serenity, all three of them looking scared.  
  
"Feels just like the old days, huh Joey, Yugi?" Sasuke said as she smirked.  
  
"Sure," Joey muttered. He reached into the bag beside him and took out his Millennium Item.  
  
_Anubis?  
  
I tried to stop them!  
  
I doubt that._ Joey straightened up, glancing towards the sky. It was growing darker with each passing second.  
  
Mokuba looked down at his textbook, the wind whipping the pages, letting it drop to a page. The title of the topic stared boldly at him. Mokuba covered his mouth and gasped at it.  
  
"The Shadow Games," Mokuba whispered, reading the title.

* * *

_What was I thinking? Using that curse. I can't believe I did that._ Joney let her head drop onto the grass of the hill. _I used it, used the killing curse. I'm not any better than him. I never killed before. Sure I curse a lot of people but I've never killed. I was never evil, never! Even if I was the oldest daughter of Severus Snape those that mattered trusted me. I was loyal to my father and Dumbledore. My loyalty to Dumbledore has landed me in Azkaban on more than one occasion.  
_  
Joney sighed, shaking her head to try to clear it. For the first time ever she had skipped class. She needed time away. It's a good thing it wasn't back at Hogwarts but she knew she was going to hear about it.  
  
Joney narrowed her eyes, as the sky grew dark. "What is going on?" 


	5. Meeting with the Headmaster and Elementa...

The Hot Chick-glad you think it's cool, well here's another update

Kaimara-here you go!

Ceribi Motou-glad you like it, making Seto nice has made me very nervous throughout the entire story so far and I'm glad it's liked

ShamanQueens-Thanks!

Ok, took a bit longer than expected. I've been gone quite a while. As of now I have a major writer's block so as of now I don't know when the next part is coming out. Any ideas are welcome! Sorry it's so short but I'm sure those that are writer's can understand.

* * *

"The what?" Ron echoed as he trailed after the rest of them outside.  
  
"Nasty things, they tear out your very soul," Bakura's smirk was spooky. Katrine, a Ravenclaw jumped and screamed, clinging onto Noah. The very episode caused Joey and Seto to start laughing.  
  
Noah swapped at Seto, missing him completely and knocking him into Joey. The three boys tumbled in a mess of hands and legs.  
  
"Good day gentlemen," Professor Hartwood, the transfiguration teacher seethed as the three boys hit his legs.  
  
"Hello Professor," they all chimed together.  
  
"Mutou, the Headmaster is looking for you and your freaky white- haired friend."  
  
"Me?" Bakura feigned innocence before almost everyone broke out laughing.  
  
"Yes you, and both Seto and Joseph, go to the dungeons immediately."  
  
"Yes sir."

* * *

"Calm down Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled at the twitching shrimp.  
  
"But, the Headmaster." He quivered.  
  
Bakura fell over laughing. "You've fought me, Marik, Anubis, Seth, Pegasus, and every other bad guy that tried to take over the world. Don't tell me you're scared of an old guy."  
  
Yugi barely gave a nod as he looked wide-eyed at the huge statue of a bird in front of him.  
  
Bakura smirked as the statue began spinning around, revealing a set of steps. They cautiously stepped up, their footsteps echoing on the metal.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Good afternoon headmaster," they both said.  
  
"Yugi, Ryou, I want to know what you know about the new happenings in this school." His eyes calmly scanned the two. "Ten students are in the medical ward just in the past hour."  
  
"It's called a Shadow Game, headmaster. It uses ancient Egyptian magic of the Shadow Realm. It's controlled by the Nine Millennium Items."  
  
"Nine?" He looked past his low spectacles as Yugi nodded his head.  
  
"Yes: Puzzle, Rod, Key, Scales, Ring, Necklace, Eye, Bracelet, and the Mysterious Eighth Item."  
  
"And which could lead to this?"  
  
"Any of them," Bakura explained.  
  
"Can this be controlled?" Dumbledore's voice never wavered.  
  
"I don't know headmaster. It depends on who started this."  
  
"I did," Bakura gave an evil smile. "But I wasn't alone, Marik and Anubis had their fair share in it."  
  
"Can it be physically fought?"  
  
"No, not aside from the Millennium Items."  
  
Dumbledore blinked his eyes, a little confused.  
  
"The advanced text books on the shadow magic are commonly mistaken and amateur," Bakura snorted.  
  
"So what is this 'Mysterious Eighth Item'?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "We don't know. Joey won't tell us."  
  
"The elemental?" He echoed.  
  
"Yeah, Joey's spirit is Anubis. He took control when Joey was sent to the Shadow Realm. When he came back he wiped our memories of the confrontation with Anubis." Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know anything about his item or Anubis."  
  
Dumbledore tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What would it take to pry everything we could get from his mind?" He was sitting there with no concern over his face.  
  
"He's never even told Seto. I don't think we can find out."  
  
"Oh, there's a way."  
  
"It's dirty," Joey grumbled.

* * *

"And that's new?" Seto shot a look at him and both jumped as they heard a voice.  
  
"Hello boys." It was a ghost, his skin blackened. "I will be your teacher in the ways of controlling your Elemental abilities."  
  
"Uh, sure," Joey muttered. "They've signed our death certificates."  
  
Seto snorted trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"I want you to focus, focus on your abilities. Stay calm," he said. Both nodded. This exercise was nothing as each formed a globe of their element above their hands. "Fire and Water," he mussed. "Two opposites bonded so closely together. Focus harder, make it grow." He told them quietly. Seto had no problem while Joey on the other hand was struggling. His small glowing ball was wavering and disappeared.  
  
The ghost turned his cool gaze onto Joey. "You are weak," he boldly stated.  
  
"So what," Joey snarled, the fire above his palm flared to life again, growing in size just because of his temperament.  
  
"Your temper is your life force," he snorted in disdain at the younger of the two. "You won't get anywhere in life like that."  
  
"How did you die?" Seto boldly tried to draw the attention away from Joey. He knew better than anyone that this conversation had been long going in the wrong direction. Making Joey mad, which was very easy to do, never ended all that great.  
  
"I got mad and this is what happened to me. So he must learn to control his temper."  
  
_That'll only take a few millennia._ Joey's eyes flickered down to his arms. The scars on them were horrible but it wasn't from fighting. It was from catching on fire so many times. He wouldn't go to the hospital. They would ask how it happened. How could he explain that fire was an everyday occurrence for him? It had been for as far back as he could remember, in the only home he ever knew.  
  
At least Seto remembered his family. Sure, he was a bit bitter about it but that was it. He didn't even know his last name. The people in the orphanage said he had been shipped of from England, dropped off by his parents. They had said that they had heard they were terrified when they came and relieved when they left. Family was just a waste of time. He didn't want one.  
  
"Do it again," the ghost's voice droned on. 


	6. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Starz Bakura: Thanks! I'm glad you're loving it, and nothing is going to be changed

Ceribi Mutou: I thought ghosts were already dead? Hey I'm glad you are still around and still loving it

ShamanQueens: Not too short? Well this chapter makes up for the shortness of it, well at least I did get some humor. Inability to make humor has always been a downfall of mine so good to hear I'm getting better.

Well anyways, now I'm back. Well, some use of being home from work with the flu. Hope everyone enjoys this part too. My first attempt at a Quidditch game, well there's a first for everything.

* * *

"The first Quidditch Game of the season." A loud voice declared. Joey was fidgeting nervously underneath his robe.

"Relax Joey," Harry said as he rested a hand on the keeper's shoulder. They were going against Slytherin and that was enough to make anyone nervous but maybe Joey understand more than he did about these 'Shadow Games'.

_Hikari? Hikari what's wrong?_

_I'm worried Anubis. Things might get out of hand. I don't want to go to the Shadow Realm again._

_Neither do I, Hikari. I've spent five thousand years there and I do not wish to be returned. If it comes to the worst we have to be careful._

Joey rubbed his eyes as he pulled on his Quidditch robes. "It's time to go," Harry said as he rested a hand on Joey's shoulder. He nodded his head and followed the rest of the team. As soon as they stepped outside Joey heard cheering, jeering, and catcalls. He scanned the crowd, from one houses section to another, finally seeing Seto cheering him on. Joey gave his friend a thumbs up as he stayed in pace with the rest of the Gryffindor team. They all gathered in a circle, on their brooms with the two seekers in the air.

"Welcome to all you young men and women. I'm Madame Hooch and I'm privileged to referee the first Quidditch match of the Hogwarts Advanced School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now I want a clean game for once. Will the Slytherin and Gryffindor captains please shake on that?"

Harry grudgingly landed and extended his hand out to Joney. Joney roughly took it and the glares exchanged were worth more than words. Everyone from Hogwarts knew that Harry Potter and Joney Snape despised each other. Each keeper retreated to their side as Madame Hooch threw up the Quaffle.

"Okay, it's the start of the first Quidditch Game of the season and look at the turn out!"

"You've got that right Tristan!" Tristan and Duke had volunteered as announcers for the Quidditch teams. They had already gotten at least three lectures about reporting the game and not just what they thought.

"First I'd like to introduce our teams! First off in Gryffindor we have the seeker and captain, Harry Potter. The keeper is newcomer, Joseph. Beaters are once again that famous troublesome duo, Fred and George Weasley. Then finally the chasers are all new: Kathy Heral, Tom Dorman, and Melinda Koors."

"As for Slytherin returning is captain and Keeper, Joney Snape." Duke said into the microphone. "As for the seeker we have Derek Husdt. The beaters are Sasuke Gardner and Chris Tasten. As for the chasers we have Elay Husdt, Charles Batsen, and Robbie Viktas."

"Heral took control of the Quaffle and is heading straight towards Snape!"

Joney saw the girl coming and knew she was faster. The smirk played over her lips as she rushed the younger Gryffindor. Quidditch was an aggressive sport and many of the new Gryffindor team members were new to Hogwart's Quidditch. Harry, Fred, and George were the only Alumni. Her team however was made of mostly old hands at the game. Kathy was knocked backwards, only to drop the Quaffle where Elay took it.

"I thought this was Quidditch not Hockey!"

"If it was hockey that would be an illegal check!"

"Heral is down and Husdt takes control of the Quaffle! I'd say these cheaters need some beating!" Duke yelled.

"Devlin! Taylor! I'm warning you!"

"Sure Madam Hooch!" They both yelled.

Joey glanced up and saw Sasuke swing her club. He didn't have time to duck the Bludger that smashed into his arm.

"Why you!" Seto tried to climb over the wall but Noah and Hermione grabbed his shirt to hold him back. Joey winced from the pain. His arm was throbbing. He clenched his teeth to keep from making a sound from the pain. He couldn't move his arm.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good."

"Cool it Seto!" Mokuba yelled at his older brother.

"She is in deep water," Seto growled.

Harry saw a flash in front of his eyes, finally seeing the snitch for the first time. Unfortunately Derek was already on it. He chased after the Slytherin, hoping to get to the snitch before he did. Fred and George were having their own problems. It took all their strength to keep the Bludgers away from their teammates and even then there were a few failures. Their team of mostly rookies was no match for the old hands of the Slytherin team.

"And Husdt makes another score!" Tristan yelled the score is one twenty to thirty. This match is brutal."

Joey growled as the Slytherin turned smirked at him. It was basically the Slytherin's way of saying he was better and everyone knew it. He was hurting and things were looking bad. He dove as he saw Sasuke hitting the Bludger towards him again it returned and as he dodged it, it hit her in the stomach.

"Game over!" Duke yelled. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Joey sighed with relief as he slowly descended to the ground. There were a lot of yells suddenly as everyone surrounded the Slytherin goal. The hufflepuff that had put up such a fight before raced onto the field and Joey hurried towards the ground.

"No!" The Hufflepuff yelled. "Joney! Joney!" She shook the Slytherin captain but Joney Snape was responding.

Harry covered his mouth as he gasped and then turned to glare at Joey. He grabbed the blond and shook him. "What's going on Joey! I know you know something about it!"

Joey held his arm in pain as Seto ran out onto the field. "Harry! He's injured," Seto yelled at the Gryffindor captain, more than a little angry.

"We need to know what's going on!" The glares exchanged between the students spoke more than words.

Joey laid down on his bed, his own Millennium Item, the Pyramid of Light, resting against his chest. He saw Anubis resting on the corner of the bed.

"Listen Joey, I'm sorry." Anubis said as he tried to talk to his Hikari.

* * *

"Sorry?!? Like that is going to help now!" He sat straight up and glared at Anubis. "I can't believe you would be the one to do this." Joey lay down again. "This isn't a game Anubis. This is serious business, people could get hurt."

Joey rolled over on his side as Anubis left, finding himself soon in Bakura's room. "Graverobber," he hissed as the white haired man shook his head and woke up.

"Go back to your pyramid." Bakura grumbled as he rolled over again.

"I'm stopping the shadow game."

"Sure," Bakura muttered. Suddenly he sat straight up. "Wait, what about the class things. We only did the Quidditch game."

Anubis shrugged his shoulders. The Millennium Ring began glowing but the sky didn't lighten as Marik opened the door with his arms crossed.

"Stupid Hikari loving sprits. That stupid game may be back to normal," he smirked. "But the Shadow Game of Hogwarts has just begun."


End file.
